Oh My Guardian
by EmoJak80
Summary: Lying on his death bed he discoveres he has a Guardian and something that was really close to him as a child.


"C'mon, Jak. Just a little farther, buddy." The familiar voice sounded distant and muffled as he dragged his heavy boots on the concrete heading for the Underground Hideout.

Jak and Daxter barely made it out of the recent KG encounter just moments ago, but during the fight for their lives, a sniper had landed a hit on Jak with a dart filled with a poison that stopped him from being able to use his dark powers, but before the darkness faded he landed a hit of his own with a Blaster shot right between the sniper's eyes. After the dark eco had retreated, Jak had managed to take out the Krimson Guard to be able to escape into the alleyways to let this blow over and head back to the Hideout.

The hideout entrance was in sight, but his body decided that's when it wanted to give up and collapse to his knees.

"We're almost there, buddy." Daxter said as he carefully dropped off Jak's shoulder guard.

"I'll go get Torn, ok? I'll be right back." he told him as he runs towards the door and dashes inside once it opened.

Jak just laid there, but something kept nagging at him to get up and that something was watching him. He weakly pushes himself up with a few attempts of nearly face planting the ground, but even after he managed to sit up, he couldn't really see all that well anyways. Whatever it was that's in him, it was affecting his sight, making it blurry. He swore he saw a figure standing at the alley entrance and then disappear. His arms gave way and he fell to the ground again and starts coughing and wheezing.

Torn comes running out with Daxter on his heels, he carefully rolls Jak over to his back then lifts him up and quickly carries him inside, looking around to make sure no one was around to see them. Once inside, he lays him down on the bunk closest to the door and starts to examine his symptoms. All the signs pointed toward a bad case of the flu, but the way it took Jak down like this and so fast, it had to have something in it.

"What happened?" Torn asked Daxter without looking away from Jak.

"KG attack. But a sniper got him with something." He informed as he stood next to Jak's head.

When Torn placed his hand on Jak's chest it made him go into a coughing fit, and when he finally stopped he started to shake like he was freezing. Torn got up to go look through the first aide supply to see if he could find anything to help Jak.

Jak opened his eyes only to see the figure standing at the foot of the bed only a little clearer than before. He could see certain feathers and he looked worried. When Jak was about to ask who he was, the man held up a finger to his lips to stay quiet. Then the man disappeared again in a puff of smoke.

A little later, Jak had gotten past the worse of the sickness, but he was far from getting better anytime soon. He didn't dare try to get up after the first try. He stood up and in a split second he was on the ground coughing his lungs up and wishing he could cut his own head off because of the overwhelming headache.

As he was laying there, he felt eyes on him and opens his to see who was there only to see the man from earlier.

"Who are you..?" He whispers.

The man sits next to him. With his hood drawn, Jak still couldn't see the man's face completely, only his mouth. The man gives a small smile,

"I'll explain who I am if you make a deal with me. I can save your life if you do." The man whispers back to Jak.

Jak looks at him thinking about his offer. He can save me? But from what? He thought. When he finished asking those questions to himself, he saw the man frown as if he heard him ask aloud.

"You've been poisoned, of course. It's just masked like a sickness to throw you and the others off the poison's track so it couldn't be stopped as it slowly kills you." The explained as he took Jak's hand and held it gently.

Jak didn't know what to think besides the fact that he was going to die. He laid there silent forgetting about the man's offer. But he's brought out of his thought when he feels the man lightly squeeze his hand and he looks at him.

"Like I said I can save you if you make a deal with me." He repeats to Jak. This time looking more serious.

"What's the terms?"

"For me to save you, you have to sale me your soul. This means I can resurrect you from any death until I see fit to go ahead and take your soul and I can do whatever I want to you or with you as I please. Basically I'll be your Guardian until I actually kill you. And as a bonus, I'll tell you who I am." He tells him as he gives Jak a trusting smile.

Jak thinks about it for a moment. Resurrected from any death?

"Is there a set limit of how many times I can die?" He asks out of curiosity.

"Not really. Just til I take your soul to the shadow world." He answers as he lays next to Jak not even making Jak move.

"You swear you'll tell me who you are if I say yes?" Jak looks at him and the man nods. Then he takes a shaky breath,

"Ok.." he quietly says as he holds his hand to him.

The man gently takes Jak's hand and black and teal flames engulf their hands, sealing the deal. Once the flames disappear, Jak starts to feel hundred percent better than he did a second ago. He gets up without getting dizzy at all, he can actually breathe again, no urges to cough up his lungs. He feels like it's a dream. He turns back to the man and sees that he has removed his hood and sees the man has short black and teal hair, kinda pale skin, his eyes are teal but they have a slight glow to them that makes you want to stare at them, and he's slightly taller than him. But there was something that makes him seem familiar to Jak like he knows him but can't put his finger on it. Well that's gonna drive me nuts until I figure it out.

The man smiles and chuckles a little,

"I was kinda hoping you'd remember me and you kinda do but don't at the same time. I see I'll have to fill in the blanks if you're willing to listen and be open minded to what I have to say."

"Well it was part of the deal, wasn't it?" Jak asked as he sat back down on the bed, getting comfortable.

The man laughs,

"Yea it was. So hmm where to start. Well I guess first off I have to say that I'm your older brother."

"My what?"


End file.
